Miracle
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Dawsey's end of season 6 story re-written. What is they did become pregnant but the aneurism was still on the table?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: I know I've been MIA on the Dawsey front from the stories don't come as easily as they used to BUT I've had a few ideas in the work and this is one of those. I'm not sure how many parts it will have but I wanted them to have a happy ending, hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

Gabby was waiting not so patiently outside Chief Hatcher's office at headquarters. She had an appointment to get to and she didn't want to be late. Her morning had been chaotic to say the least and she was hoping to turn it around after her appointment. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door to her right opened.

"Gabby Dawson, come on in." She stood and followed Hatcher inside.

"Chief Hatcher, what can I do for you?"

"I know we've had our past differences but I've always thought of you as the fiercest, battle tested paramedics of the CFD." He took his place behind his desk.

"Thank you Chief." Gabby couldn't believe her ears. The man had always had it for her since the beginning of her career in the department and he was now suddenly throwing flowers her way.

"So I'll get right to it. Puerto Rico is still in a bad way, there's a lot of people in need of power and assistance so we're sending a team of paramedics down there to help with the relief efforts and I need some volunteers."

"Oh." Gabby was taken aback by what she thought he was implying.

"You were the first person that came to mind."

"I'm a flattered." She tried to get over her shock. "It's just that it's not a good time."

"It never is but it's for an important cause."

"I appreciate all of this Chief, I do. It's just that I have a lot going on right now."

"Yeah no problem, I understand."

"Thanks Chief." She smiled, grateful that he had thought of her so highly but she just wasn't sure if the timing was right. She stood and shook his hand before taking her leave.

She couldn't believe that this offer was falling on her lap right now. Her head was spinning but she needed to get it on straight before meeting up with Matt at the doctor's office. She was finally ready to start trying for another baby and Matt had been ecstatic upon hearing the news and since then they had tried to get pregnant but to no avail. They were going to see if they had others options to consider. She parked her car in the lot and spotted Matt's truck which made her smile. She got out and saw him leaning against his door, his arms crossed over his chest, just waiting.

"Sorry I'm late baby." She jogged next to him and he smiled when he spotted her.

"It's okay, how did it go with Hatcher?" He pulled her close to him.

"He uh." She stuttered, not sure how to bring this up to Matt.

"It's okay, you can tell me." He pushed a strand of hair out of her eye.

"He says that they could really use me in a relief effort in Puerto Rico." She stopped breathing, waiting to find out what he was going to say.

"And what did you tell him?" She could see it in his eyes that he wasn't on board with it.

"I told him that It wasn't the best time for me, for us, right now."

"Okay." That really wasn't the reply she was expecting.

"You're my husband Matt and I can't just take a decision that important without talking to you about it." She felt the need to defend herself.

"Hey, Gabby, it's okay." He smiled at her. "How about we talk about this at home? We wouldn't want to go and be late to see the doctor." Gabby released a breath she wasn't know she was holding.

"Yeah, let's go." They walked into the building hand in hand and Gabby gave her name before they took a seat in the waiting rom.

"Babe, stop it, everything is going to be okay." He put his hand on her thigh to stop the bouncing of her foot.

"I'm just scared of what they are going to tell me in there. What if we can't have kids? You've wanted to be a dad for so long." She bit her bottom lip to try to stop the tears that were stinging her eyes.

"Hey, look at me." He moved to his right to face Gabby and took her face in his hands.

"No matter what happens in there, I love you more than anything and if we can't have babies of our own, we'll find other ways to be parents." His heart broke in million pieces at the thought of Gabby hurting so much and he wanted to make sure that he wanted her above everything else.

"I love you too."

"Gabriella Casey?" Both turned when Gabby's name was called and they followed the nurse inside the office. "You can go on and take a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Matt guided Gabby inside the small room and she took a nervous seat next to him.

"Everything will be fine." He whispered to her ear before kissing her temple.

"Yeah." She said absentmindedly as she looked at the various pictures on the walls, Matt looking at all the babies that had been the result of the fertility treatments. It felt like forever before Dr West walked inside the room with her file in hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh no it's okay." Gabby chuckled. They were in a good place and she was happy.

"I wanted to talk about your test results but first I want to do another ultrasound just to make sure everything is okay."

"Oh, okay." Gabby wasn't sure why they needed to do another ultrasound.

"Did the one you did last time not help?" Matt asked, worry lines appearing on his forehead.

"We did but we need to make sure we check all the boxes." Gabby put a hand on Matt's forearm.

"It's okay baby, it'll just take a few extra minutes right?"

"Promise." Dr West gave Gabby a blue gown and let her change before she came back with the machine. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Gabby was suddenly nervous and Matt held her hand in his. Dr West did the ultrasound and suddenly stopped when she saw something she hadn't expected. "Is everything okay Dr West?" Matt was starting to have a bad feeling about it.

"You see this?" She pointed to the tiny, fluttering spec on the screen.

"Yeah, what is that?"

"That is your baby."

"Our baby? What?" Neither Gabby nor Matt was precessing this new bit of information.

"It seems that you managed to get pregnant since the last time we saw each other." Dr West smiled at them.

"We're going to have a baby?" Matt couldn't believe his eyes but he couldn't stop the grin on his face.

"Congratulations to you both." She let the wand still as the expectant parents revelled in their happiness.

"So what now?" Gabby asked, a grin on her lips.

"There's actually something else I wanted to discuss with you." She printed a few copies and moved the ultra sound machine to the side.

"Sure." Both Gabby and Matt couldn't believe how lucky they were and nothing at this point could come darken their mood.

"So the last time you were in, we did all these different tests."

"Is everything okay?" Gabby sat down and looked at Matt and then back to the doctor.

"When we did the ultrasound, we noticed this." She turned the screen so Gabby and Matt could look at it. "It's an aneurism." And suddenly their hearts sank. "On the right Ilyac artery." Matt's heat was spinning but Gabby's medical training made so that she knew what that meant. "Most likely from the abdominal pregnancy you suffered several years ago.

"So, what does that mean?" She wanted the doctor to confirm her suspicions.

"It means that pregnancy adds stress on the vascular system and it creates the risks of the aneurism rupturing."

"And if it does?" Matt knew it was serious enough by just looking at the doctor's face.

"It could be fatal, for the mother." She moved her eyes from Matt to Gabby. "I'm sorry." They couldn't believe it. They had gotten the best news only seconds before and now they were getting another that could change their entire existence. "I wish I had better news."

Tears clouded her eyes and Matt held a stronger grip on her hand. They had been dealt two life changing news and neither of them knew how to wrap their heads around it.

"I know this is a lot to process so here's some things you might want to read before you make a decision." She had explained to them the different options they had but she could tell it was a lot for the expectant parents.

"Thank you doctor West." Matt took the leaflets she gave them and he helped Gabby off the exam table so she could change in the small bathroom.

"Call my office if you need anything at all."

"Thank you." Matt stared at Gabby as she just stood there. "Gabby, baby, let's get you home." It took her a few seconds before she moved and they made their way outside and to her car. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"What about your truck?"

"I can come back later to get it with Severide, don't worry about that right now." He helped her in the passenger side and took the wheel. The drive was quiet and Matt kept looking at Gabby to make sure she was still with him and each time, he found her staring out of the window with her hand on her abdomen. "Talk to me Gabby." Talking was never her strong suit but he really needed her to tell him something, anything.

"I'm fine." But she was far from it. Her head was filling with random words and it all scared her and she didn't know how to deal with them.

"Everything will turn out okay." He didn't know that for sure but he couldn't afford to think like that, not after what they had just found out. She mumbled her response and it scared him. When they made it back home, he helped her to their room and they settled on top of the bed and Matt pulled her in his arms. They stayed silent for the longest time but Gabby was finally the one to break it.

"I can't believe we have to make a choice." Her voice was barely a whisper and she held her hand firmly on her abdomen.

"We don't have to make that decision tonight." He stroked her hair.

"You heard what she said Matt." She pulled herself away from him and propped herself on her hand, fire in her eyes and anger rolling off her shoulders. That's what Matt was waiting for and he was hoping that she would tell him EXACTLY what was going through her head right now. "I keep this baby, I could die. I don't keep it and we can never try to have a family ever again." She was now crying.

"She said the chances were small but I can't make that decision for you. No matter what you decide, I'll always be by your side." He took her hand in his and played with her wedding ring. "This is what this means." He couldn't help his own tears from clouding his vision. He loved her with everything he had in him and he couldn't live in a world without her in it.

"This is so hard."

"Nobody said this was going to be easy baby but I think the two of us are too emotional right now to take any kind of decision."

"There's only decision I can live with right now and that is turning down Chief Hatcher's offer for PR."

"We'll get through this together, I promise."

"Don't let me go."

"I'll always catch you." She snuggled back into his arms and they both fell asleep from exhaustion, all the emotions of the day taking over them.

* * *

**A/N: So I really wanted to stay true to the SL in the show and not sweep it under the rug but I also wanted to put my twist on things so please take a few seconds to review before you go, I really want to know what you guys think of it. - Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N:WOW 13 reviews. Never has a first chapter of my stories been more popular so thank you. I'm sorry it took me time to post number 2 but I wasn't sure of the decision I wanted to make for them but hopefully it's one you guys like.**

* * *

Matt waited for Gabby's eyes to flutter close before letting go of the breath he was holding. All he could think about was the first time Gabby had been pregnant. He was faced then between the two hardest decisions of his life, saving Gabby or saving the baby. When faced to it, all he wanted was to have his girl because they could try to have another baby but this time, the risks were even higher because it was a viable pregnancy but the chances of losing Gabby and the baby were at an all time high and he didn't know how he could make that decision this time around. One thing was certain and he stood by his words when he said they were both too emotional to be talking about making a decision right now but he did the only thing that could alleviate the sadness that he felt in his heart. He moved his fingers across Gabby's abdomen and placed his palm gently on her flat stomach.

"Hey baby." He whispered, mindful not to wake Gabby up. "We found out about you today and I didn't think that my heart could become so big but that's the kind of feeling you bring. But I'm also scared. I'm scared that by keeping you, I will lose your mom and I don't think that I could live without her. But I know your mom and she is the strongest person I know and she'll want to keep you, even if it means risking her life to bring you into the world. I'm not strong enough without her because she's the one who gives me the strength to keep fighting. But there's one thing I do know. When we decide to keep you, I will do everything in my power to make sure you and your mom are safe. I love you already and I know that it in my heart, you'll be our miracle." His eyes were filled with tears and he rubbed one with his thumb as it fell. He watched Gabby asleep until his eyes could no longer stay open, finding comfort in Gabby's sleeping form in his arms.

Gabby shifted in her sleep, prompting her eyes to flutter open and see a thin line of sunlight filtering through their blind. She found herself alone in bed and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and padded barefoot towards the kitchen where she found Matt fixing breakfast.

"Morning." Her voice was low and filled with sleep.

"Morning to you too." He smiled at her and leaned down to steal a kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Good I think." She took a seat at their breakfast bar and Matt handed her a tall glass of orange juice with a bowl of fruit. "What's the occasion?" She popped a grape in her mouth.

"Got to keep mommy and baby healthy." He leaned over the island for a kiss.

"Matt, we haven't talked about what happened yesterday."

"Are you honestly sitting there, telling me that it even crossed your mind to terminate this pregnancy?" He was calling her bluff and her cheeks reddened.

"I know the risks and I know what I want to do but we still haven't talked about it." She drank some of the juice.

"No but I had time to think last night while you were sleeping and I woke up knowing one of two things."

"And what may those two things be?"

"That we can make it through this latest storm and that this baby is a miracle, our miracle." Gabby's eyes were already watery.

"I love you Matt Casey."

"I love you too Gabriella Casey." He caught a stray tear with his thumb. "We're going to be okay."

"We're going to be okay." She echoed. She had no choice to believe him because if she let her heart believe anything else, she felt like she was going to drown.

"So after I feed the two of you, we are going to take an appointment with Dr. West to know what happens next and we will go see Chief Hatcher and Chief Boden and we will tell them our news together."

"What about the rest of the house?" She knew that if she disappeared they'd ask questions and she didn't want Matt to lie to them.

"One step at a time." He placed a plate with eggs and bacon in front of her along with toast. "Get your strength up and I'll make a few phone calls. First he took an appointment with Dr West for the following week and then he called Boden to ask to speak with both him and Chief Hatcher at the firehouse as soon as they could arrange it.

"Hey baby? Where is your breakfast?" She asked with her mouth full, thankful that no morning sickness had reared its ugly head yet.

"I ate while you were sleeping." He sipped on a cup of coffee. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good." She smiled at him. "So is this going to be what it's like to be pregnant with your baby?"

"If we have any chance of beating the odds that we're up against, I'll do everything that has to be done for you and this baby to be healthy. I don't know what I would do if I lost you both."

"That's why we can make it to the other side. Your daddy is the best." She ran her hand on her still flat stomach.

"Enough sweet talking." He chuckled. "We have a lot to do today." He finished the rest of his coffee while Gabby filled up on energy and they both took turn in showering, heading to the firehouse after getting a call from Chief Boden.

"Hey, are you okay?" He questioned her as he cut the engine of his truck.

"Nervous I guess." She sighed, looking at the open garage doors. The rigs were there so she knew everyone was inside. Although it wasn't their watch, most of the firefighters in there were good acquaintances and she knew that they would be talking once their meeting with both Chiefs were over.

"We can go through the back door if you want."

"No, it's okay." She took a deep breath and unbuckled herself, getting out of the truck. "We can't hide in here forever." She said as Matt slid his fingers through hers.

"Come on." He kissed her knuckles and they walked inside together, Matt guiding her in through the common room with a hand on her lower back. They said hi to whoever was in the room before they quietly made their way towards the offices in the back. Boden motioned for them to enter as soon as he saw them and Gabby walked in first followed by Matt and he was surprised to see Chief Walker also in attendance. "Thanks for meeting with us Chief." He made Gabby sit but Matt stayed steadfast behind her, his hands on her shoulders in sign of silent comfort.

"Anything for you two." He smiled at them. "I asked Chief Walker to be come too, call it a gut instinct." Boden answered Matt's un-asked question. "What can we do for you?" He took a seat behind his desk.

"A few things actually." Gabby's mouth was suddenly dry and her usual assurance was nowhere to be seen. "First I wanted to give Chief Hatcher my answer concerning an offer he made me yesterday morning."

"I think I know what your answer will be Dawson." He could see it in her eyes.

"I'm honoured that you would think of me for this relief mission Chief but like I said, it's not the best time for us. Which brings us to the other thing we needed to talk to you about." Matt squeezed her shoulders lightly but she was too choked up to continue.

"We had an appointment yesterday and we found out that Gabby is pregnant." Boden broke into a smile but it was short lived as he saw the look in both his commanding officers eyes.

"What is it?" He was fearing the worst as his eyes mirrored concern.

"There's an aneurysm that is on my ilyac artery that could rupture during the pregnancy." Gabby chocked out the words as Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I can't be on ambo while I try to bring this baby into the world." The two other Chief's hearts broke at the dreadful news those two young people were dealt.

"We can arrange for medical leave without a problem as soon as you bring the doctor's papers." Chief Hatcher assured Gabby.

"We are meeting her next week to know what we have to do now that we've decided to keep the baby." Matt confirmed. "I was wondering if there was a possibility for me to be moved to OFI while we go through this process."

"Matt, no." He hadn't told her about this earlier on their way here. "I can't ask you to give up Truck, I won't." Gabby stood and faced him, the chair the only thing between them.

"This isn't a decision that you get to make Gabby." For all the decisions she had taken by herself without consulting him, it's what he had to do for his family. "I told you I would do everything to keep you and this baby safe and I made the baby a promise to always protect the two of you." Gabby's eyes were filled with tears. "So you can't talk me out of this one."

"I love you." She mouthed and he returned the sentiment with a smile.

"We can always use someone with your experience over there." Chief Walker extended his hand and Matt shook it.

"Thank you for helping us go through this." Matt would be forever grateful to his CFD family.

"And what about 2nd watch? What is your plan?"

"We're going to tell them next shift." Gabby turned to look back at her Chief. "They're family and they deserve to know.

"I'll get a relief for you on 61, 51 will be in good hands until you come back." Chief Hatcher was hard on her but he always saw the potential she had in her.

"Thank you Chief." She said sincerely.

"We'll give you a call when everything is set." Chief Walker told Matt who simply nodded. "We'll let the three of you alone, I'm sure there's more you need to discuss." Both Chiefs took their leave, closing the door behind them and leaving Gabby and Matt with Boden.

"How are you, really?" Boden asked as Matt and Gabby took a set in front of the desk again.

"Scared shitless." Gabby had both thumbs lodged between her teeth.

"But we'll get through this." Matt ran comforting circles on her back. "We'll do everything Dr. West tells us and you and the baby will be fine." Matt exchanged a look with Boden and the older man knew that Matt was putting on a brave face for Gabby because he could read his own fears in his eyes.

"We'll get through this as a family." Boden assured them both. "51 is here for anything the two of you need, always."

"Thank you Chief."

"And until you get your leave, I am keeping you in house Dawson."

"I understand." This was one fight she wasn't going to start, the life growing inside of her too important to risk it in the slightest. She also knew that it Boden's way of keeping an eye on her after their first pregnancy.

"You two get some rest, tomorrow is going to be another big day for you." Matt stood up and helped Gabby to her feet.

"Thanks for everything Chief."

"Give us a healthy smoke eater and it'll be thanks enough." He grinned widely as he shook Matt's hand. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks Chief." Gabby let herself smile. They took their leave and returned home, Gabby heading to their room for some rest.

"Do you need anything?" Gabby was far more quiet than he was used to and it unsettled him.

"I just want you to hold me." He walked to the bed and laid down, pulling her into his embrace. They stayed silent for long minutes before Gabby spoke. "Thank you for taking care of us, for putting your career on hold for us."

"I'm not putting anything on hold, OFI will just be another addition to my career. Being your husband and its daddy is the only career I care about right now." He assured her, running his fingers against her belly.

"I love you." She didn't think she could tell him enough how she felt about him.

"And I love you both." He kissed the top of her head and they both stayed like that , cherishing these moments with everything they had in them.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Matt and Gabby decided to keep the baby but the road ahead will be far from easy so please take a few seconds and review before you go, your thoughts help with the writing - Sarra**


End file.
